


Snow Day

by thebluewater7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Shallura Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewater7/pseuds/thebluewater7
Summary: The team is given a snow day before taking off to fight. Shiro and Allura split from the others to enjoy a bit of privacy.Day 1 of Shallura Valentine's Day





	Snow Day

It wasn’t often that the Voltron team got to take days off, especially after finally reaching Earth as there was a lot to be done before they could leave to finish saving the galaxy. But it was hard for Iverson and the others to demand that they stay and work when everyone woke to snow one morning.

“I know it’s easy to forget, but most of them are not adults.” Sam had pointed out during the argument. “Plus, Shiro hasn’t been home in a long time and none of the Alteans have experienced snow before. At least, I don’t think so.”

“Definitely not.” Coran interjected. “We had flaming rocks fall from the sky instead.”

Iverson and the others were quick to grant the snow day request after that.

Getting the Alteans bundled up was a task unto itself as they weren’t accustomed to having to wear extra clothing based on the weather. Shiro assured them that this was necessary.

“This is definitely a different feeling.” Romelle said. “I’m not sure I like it.”

“You’ll get used to it. And if you don’t, there’s a lot of fun ways to get warm afterwards.” Hunk told her.

“Plus, there’s some things you can only do in this weather.” Lance said.

“Why do I have to take part in this?” Keith grumbled, pulling at the scarf Lance had forced around his neck. “I hate snow.”

“That’s because you lived like a desert hermit.” Pidge teased him. “And this is good for team bonding, right, Shiro? Shiro?”

The group looked around and realized that Shiro wasn’t the only one missing.

“Did Shiro and Allura ditch us?” Lance asked.

“Didn’t Shiro try to explain that this was good for moral?” Hunk added.

“I think he was trying that to get everyone one of these snow days.” Coran said. “Should we go looking for them?”

“Uh…” the four younger paladins looked at each other. No one wanted to be the one to tell Coran why Shiro and Allura probably snuck off together. Of course, none of them actually knew if the two of them were dating or not.

“We should prepare for an attack then.” Pidge suggested. Lance and Hunk both grinned while Keith sighed.

“An attack?” Romelle looked worried.

“One of the things you can do in this is called a snowball fight.” Hunk bent down and scooped up some snow and patted it into a ball. “Oh good. It is packing snow. That could have been awkward if it wasn’t. Basically you just throw these at each other.”

“And it doesn’t hurt?” Romelle asked, peering at it.

“Sometimes it can, but usually they explode back into powder.” Lance explained, throwing one at Hunk’s shoulder to prove it. Hunk didn’t even react.

“Interesting. What else can we do with this snow?” Coran asked.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge grinned. They had lots of ideas.

“Snowmen first?” Pidge suggested. “Since snowballs are already being made?”

“Now, why did you pull me away from the others? I thought this was supposed to be some kind of team bonding activity.” Allura asked as Shiro finally stopped.

“Oh it was, but I wanted to spend time with just you. And, well, I’m sure the others would make a bit of fun if they saw what I wanted to show you.” Shiro flopped back onto the snow. He then started to sweep his arms and legs back and forth in a way that made Allura try not to laugh at him. Finally, he stopped and held his hand out. “Pull me up slowly?”

Allura did and looked at the shape he left behind. “And this is supposed to be what exactly? It doesn’t really look like you since you kept moving.”

“We call them snow angels.” Shiro explained. “It’s a childhood thing but they look a bit like how we often see angels depicted.”

“That’s really sweet. And you asking me to help you up?”

“Helps to make sure that my hands and feet don’t ruin it too much.” Shiro shrugged. “My mom used to be really fond of them.”

Allura felt her smile slip off her face at that. Shiro never spoke of his family or anyone outside of the paladins and other people at the Garrison. She recovered quickly, not wanting Shiro to notice. “Then you must show me how to do it properly.”

Shiro grinned. “You’re gonna have to lay down first, Princess.”

Allura could not deny that she was having fun alternating with Shiro to make these snow angels. What she didn’t quite understand though was why he dragged her away from the others to do it in private. She knew that Shiro had explained that the others would probably tease him for it, especially after he said it was more of a children’s activity, but that had not bothered him in the past. And then she thought maybe it was because of the connection to his mother. But she couldn’t help but wonder if he had really just wanted privacy for the two of them.

Allura knew that she liked Shiro and had for a long time. If he hadn’t vanished from the Black Lion when he had, she probably wouldn’t have dated Lotor at all. But she had had a hard time reading him since his return and wasn’t sure if her feelings were returned. She had hoped that him sharing this with her meant he did.

However, Shiro still hadn’t said anything so Allura decided to take things into her own hands.

Allura hoped nothing of her plans showed on her face as she flopped into the snow for her next turn. Shiro grinned as he watched her. She held her hand up for his help. He reached down to help her up and his face turned comical as she yanked him down instead. He flailed a little, trying not to land on top of her but she didn’t let go of his hand so he didn’t have much of a choice.

Allura quickly let go of his hand so she could grab his face and kiss him.

“Oh shit.” Lance said as the group accidentally came upon the two of them, having abandoned their snowmen to find a better area to build snow forts. He bent down quickly to scope some snow up before Coran started to freak out and threw it so that it hit Shiro in the back of the head.

Allura felt the snow explode around them as Shiro jerked. He turned his head and his eyes widened. “Uh oh…”

Allura turned her head as well and saw the others there. Coran was gaping at them while the others were in various states of amusement. Lance’s arm was still out, indicating that the snow that hit them was his fault. The other Paladins and Romelle must have noticed her glare as they immediately pointed at him.

Shiro quickly got off of her, helping her up before scooping snow into his own hands. Before anyone could move, he launched it at Lance but it ended up smacking Hunk in arm instead.

Hunk just sighed. “Seriously? Why me?”

“So…does this mean we’re actually getting our snowball fight?” Pidge asked innocently.

“It if means I get to hit Shiro repeatedly for what we just saw him doing with the princess, then absolutely!” Coran shouted, bending down to start making the snowballs.

“Snowball fight?” Allura asked Shiro, noticing that he was crouching in the snow as well.

“We make snowballs and throw them at each other as hard and fast as we can. I think we can take all of them. What do you think?”

Allura grinned. “As long we get to talk more privately later, I have no issues with it.”

“I wouldn’t mind it if we kissed again too. Especially if we manage to win.” Shiro told her, handing her several balls he’d already made. Allura watched as he alternated between making balls and piling snow in front of them. “If that’s okay with you.”

Allura grinned widely, watching as the others began to work on building a pile in front of themselves as well. Keith had tried to sneak away, only for Lance to yank him back by his scarf. “We’d better take care of this quickly then.”

Allura didn’t notice the glint in Shiro’s eyes at her words as he suddenly started launching snowballs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. You can come talk to me at either thebluewater7.tumblr.com or thebluewater7swritings.tumblr.comDay 1: Snow Day


End file.
